The Super Umizoomi Spies VS. The Umi-Clones (Part 2)
Part 2 of the adventure. Hot, Hot Hot! (UmiJeep drives into the Africa Room) (There is a path that leads into a big savannah) (Bot wipes off some sweat on his forehead) Bot: Whew! Steaming Circuits, the Africa Room is very hot. Milli: That’s because this room is an African savannah. That’s a field filled with grass, and it’s almost as hot as a desert. Bot: “Desert”!? No wonder it’s so hot. Milli: Yeah, but it’s also really bright. I can’t see where the Umi-Clones went. Geo: I bet I can. I can use my Super Spy Sunglasses to find those Umi-Clones. Super Spy Sunglasses, activate! (The screen switches to the vision of the Super Spy Sunglasses) Umi-Friend, I need your help to find them. If you see the Umi-Clones, say “Umi-Clones.” (The screen moves around to show lots of the grass, a few rocks, and an orange car with purple eyes driving down the path on the savannah) (The screen soon moves with the car, who is really CopyCar) Umi-Clones! There they are! (The screen returns to normal) They’re driving down the path. Bot: Well, we’d better drive down the road too, but we’ll be faster. Milli: Can you do that, UmiJeep? UmiJeep: *Honks* *Whirls* He drives after the Umi-Clones) The screen moves to the Umi-Clones) (Lilly looks behind her) (She notices the Super Umizoomi Spies) Having a "Wheely" Good Time Lilly: Uh, guys? Either the bright light is making me see things, or Team “Looney Toonies” is right behind us. Star: I thought it was Team “Gooey Chewies”. Rob: No, it’s Team “Tippy-Boonies’. CopyCar: *whirls* Star: CopyCar’s right. We don’t have time to argue. We have to stop them or they’ll catch us! Rob: What can we do? (Lilly has her thinking face on) (She gets a sneaky look on her face) Lilly: I know what to do. (She pulls out her…) Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Dee Trouble Ray Give them a trouble ‘roll’. (The screen reverts to the spies) (Her Trouble Ray zaps a pink ray on UmiJeep’s steering wheel) (The steering wheel goes flying into the tall grass) Geo: Oh no! The steering wheel is lost in the tall grass! (UmiJeep screeches to a sudden stop) Bot: UmiJeep can’t drive without that steering wheel. (The screen moves over the Umi-Clones) (Star and Rob give Lilly high-fives) Star: That was awesome, Lilly! Lilly: Thanks, but that’s not all. I know they’ll probably find the wheel, so I made sure they don’t find it in one piece. Also, there’s a few pieces that are not really… real. Rob: Ooh-hoo-hoo! That really is a great plan. Nearby Lion: *Roars softly* (Rob notices the lion) Rob: The lion agrees. Lion: *Roars quizzically* Umi-Clones: Lion!? CopyCar: *whirls fearfully* (He drives off really fast) Rob: (in the distance) Whoooaaaaa!!! Star: (in distance) SLOW DOWN, COPYCAR!!!! Lion: *Roars* (Translation: “scaredy-cats…”) (He walks off) (The screen reverts to the spies) (They are searching for the steering wheel) (Geo finds all the pieces) (The pieces are all in shape halves) Geo: Hey, guys! I found all the pieces. Bot: “Pieces”? Milli: That sneaky Lilly must have scatter the parts to the steering wheel with some pieces that don’t go with it. Bot: We’ll never fix the wheel! Geo: Never say “Never”, Bot. I can fix it. Look, all the pieces are in halves of shapes. (He holds up one of the halves of the circle wheel) Here’s half of the circle. Let’s find the other half. (The other pieces are shown) Which is these pieces is the other half? (The other circle piece glows Yeah, that’s it. (He picks up the other piece) (He tries to put them back together) *Grunts* I can’t put them back together. Milli: I can help, with my Super Spy Ring. (She uses her ring, which zap a laser which fixes the pieces) Geo: Cool! Thanks, Milli. Hold this for me, okay Bot? Bot: Sure! (Geo gives him the circle) Geo: Now let’s fix the star. (He picks up one of the star halves) Here’s half of the star. (The screen shows the other pieces) Which piece is the other half of the star? (The right piece glows) That’s it. (He picks it up) Okay, Milli. Let’s fix this star. (Milli uses her ring to fix the star) Can you hold this too, Bot? Bot: You bet I can! (Geo gives him the star piece) Geo: Just one more shape to go. (He picks up one of the halves of the diamond) The diamond. (The pieces are shown again) Which of these pieces is the other half of the diamond? (The right piece glows) That’s it! (He picks up the other piece) You know what to do, Milli. (Milli uses her ring to fix the diamond) Bot: That’s the last piece. Now I’ll put them back together. (He places the star and circles pieces on the ground) (Geo places the diamond piece next to the star and circle piece) Robo-Screwdriver, activate! (One of his hands turns into a screwdriver) Okay, the star goes here… (He places the star on top of the circle and screws it on with the screwdriver) Now the diamond goes… (He places the diamond on top of the star) (He screws the diamond in) (The diamond makes a loud honk sound) (The spies are surprised) Whoops! *Laughs Nervously* The diamond is the horn… Milli: *Giggles* Bot: Now let’s put this back on UmiJeep. (He picks up the steering wheel and places it where it belongs) (His hand returns to normal) Good as new. UmiJeep: *honks* *Whirls* Milli: UmiJeep said “Thanks for fixing his steering wheel.” Geo: Now let’s go catch-up with those Umi-Clones! (They all hop in UmiJeep) UmiJeep: *Whirls* (He zooms off down the path) What Lion? Bot: I don’t see those Umi-Clones anywhere. Geo: The Africa Room is the biggest room in The Discovery Building of Fun. Milli: Those Umi-Clones are really sneaky. (Bot’s watch beeps) Bot: Wait a second! According to my Super Spy Watch, one of those lions saw where the Umi-Clones went. (The spies notice a pride full of lions) Geo: But there are lots of lions. We need to figure out which lion we need to ask. Bot: Okay, the lion we want does not have a mane. (The lion pride is shown) Milli: Let’s count how many lions don’t have manes. Count with me. (The lions that fit the clue each glow one-by-one) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. (The four lions with manes just go and walk off into the savannah) So one of those lions knows where the Umi-Clones went. Geo: What else did you find, Bot? Bot: The lion we want is a little lion. (The screen reverts back to the lions) Milli: How many lions are little? (4 lions glow for a second) Those 4, right! (The 4 lionesses walk off) Bot: Okay, here’s the last fact I have. The lion we want has, white fur. Geo & Milli: “White fur”? Bot: Yep, white fur. (The screen reverts back to the little lions) Milli: Which lion has white fur? (The little lion with white fur and a pink flower on her ear glows) That one! (The other little lions walk off) Geo: So she’s seen where the Umi-Clones went. Milli: C’mon! Let’s go talk to her. (They walk over to the rock where the little lion is) (She is licking her paw) Milli: Uh, excuse me, little lion? (The lion cub notices the group) Little Lion: Oh, hello there. Wanna play? Bot: Uh… Maybe another time. We were wondering if you saw a blue robot… Geo: A boy in a red outfit… Milli: And a girl in a purple outfit around here. Little Lion: If you mean the ones in a small car that drove right past me, yes. Milli: Can you tell us where they went? Little Lion: I sure can. They left the savannah and went into the room with a music note over it. Milli: Thank you! Bot: C’mon! Let’s get those Umi-Clones. (They all hop back into UmiJeep) Milli: Bye, Little Lion! (UmiJeep drives off) (The little white lion cub waves her paw out the spies) (She calls out to them) Little Lion: Bye-bye, and come by to play sometime, okay?! Sour Notes (The spies find themselves out of the Africa Room) (There are 3 signs: a pyramid, a music note, and a feather) Geo: We made out of the Africa Room. Milli: Look! There are more signs. The Umi-Clones must have gone into one of those rooms. What did the lion say? Bot: She said that they went into the room with a music note sign. Which sign has a music note? (The sign with a music note flashes) Yeah, that leads to the music room. (A loud sound blares) (The spies cover their ears) Whoa, Sour Servers! That didn't sound good. Geo: We'd better hurry! Milli: Let's get the safarii gear off first. Super Spy Headband, Activate! (She touches her headband lightly) (The spies are in their normal gear) Geo: Let's change UmiJeep back into UmiCar. Activate UmiCar! (He presses a button and UmiJeep turns back into UmiCar) UmiCar: *Honks* UmiCar. Milli: Let's go! UmiCar: *whirls* (He drives into the Music Room) (Loud blares of music are heard) (The spies all cover their ears) Geo: Whoa! That music is too loud! Milli: What did you say!? Bot: I can't hear you, Milli! The music's too loud! Geo: What!? Bot: Umi-Friend! Can you hear me!? The music is controlled by a gray knob! If we turn it one way, the music will get softer! The knob looks like a circle! (The screen widens out and shows more of the room, including the volume knob right next to UmiCar) Where is the knob!? What?! Can you say that a little louder!? (The volume knob flashes) Ooh! Right there! (He gets out of UmiCar and walk over to the knob) (He is still covering his ears) (The knob has a bar that's wider on the left side than the right) Look! There's a gauge! (The bar glows) If we turn the knob where the gauge is shorter, we can turn down the music! Should I turn it to the left or to the right!? Can you say that again a little louder!? The left?! Okay! Here's goes! Robo-Wrench, Activate! (His antennae turns into a wrench) (It turns the knob to the left) (The music turns down to a quiet level) (Bot stops covering his ears) Ahh... that's better. Thanks for helping me turn the music down. (Milli and Geo stop covering their ears) Milli: *Whew* That's better. Geo: Nice job, Bot. Bot: Thanks guys. Now let's go find those Umi-Clones. (He hops into UmiCar) (UmiCar drives off) Geo: Let's use our Super Spy Sunglasses to find out where those Umi-Clones went. Super Spy Sunglasses, Activate! (The screen reverts to Super Spy Sunglasses vision) (It shows a stage) Do you see them over here? (The stage only has a microphone, a piano, and a blinking spotlight) Nope, they're not here? (The screen moves to what looks like where kids can pretend to be conductors) Do you see them over here? (The Umi-Clone are not there) Nope. They're not here. (The screen moves to a DJ Table) Do you see them over here? (On top of the table are the Umi-Clones, who are all wearing giant black headphones) There they are! They're at the DJ Table! (The screen reverts back to normal) Hurry, UmiCar! (UmiCar drives in the direction of the DJ Table) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Transcripts